


Never mind the irony

by Happykiss



Series: Never mind the irony [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually they have fighting dogs in the Bogdanow family line, his uncle's Mastiff and his fathers American Bulldog being just two examples of a long tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never mind the irony

**Author's Note:**

> So, sense8 is my new favourite thing. I love it so much and like every other fandom this show is in need of a daemon au. It is so much fun choosing animals and names to match the characters. I hope you will enjoy my choices as well.

She settles when he is still a boy. Right after he had murdered his own father. 

Felix burst out laughing when he sees what form his best friend's daemon had taken. "Are you shitting me? Really, a wolf?" The smaller boy is still grinning but Wolfgang can see the different emotions flickering over his face and quite obviously through his exited daemon as well. 

Tessa is quickly fluttering through form after form, playing on the ground as a coyote, bobcat and dachshund but like always coming to rest on Felix's shoulder in her favourite shape as a red squirrel, both sharing awe and jealousy combined.

Wolfgang stands and rakes his fingers through Elenor's thick grey coat. She's just perfect, beautiful even. 

Before they had settled she used to take mostly dog shapes, a brutish Rottweiler normally her favourite, to protect and intimidate but this was so much more. 

An Eurasian Wolf, that's what she was. Wolfgang knows because he looked it up in his uncle's library, right after his fathers funeral. Of course his family was very surprised to realize the boy's daemon settled form was such a wild and feral creature, her height coming up to Wolfgang's lower back with her long legs and piercing brown eyes.

Usually they have fighting dogs in the Bogdanow family line, his uncle's Mastiff and his fathers American Bulldog being just two examples of a long tradition. His cousin Steiner keeps bragging that his daemon will become a Pitbull for sure. 

But Wolfgang is not like them, not really. Because he has Ellie and she will never be a soulless killing machine, for all her cunning and clever ways. 

They stand together and no one will hurt them ever again.

\------------------------------------------------

Daemons:  
Wolfgang: Eurasian wolf 

Also known as the common grey wolf. It's fur is relatively short and coarse and is generally of a tawny colour, with white on the throat that barely extends to the cheeks.

Elenor, meaning: shining light

-

Felix: Eastern red squirrel 

The red squirrel is a small squirrel with reddish to reddish-gray fur on top and a white or cream underside. Its tail is not as long or bushy as the tail of other tree squirrels.

Tessa, meaning: harvester, reaper


End file.
